


Fire Meet Gasoline

by PippaLee101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 11 - The Heiress, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, I ship them, One Shot, POV Bo-Katan Kryze, Smut, The Mandalorian Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippaLee101/pseuds/PippaLee101
Summary: Din and Bo-Katan get to know each other better.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised there are not a lot of fics about these two because I am shipping them so hope you like this.

She could tell he had not a lot of experience by the way he kissed, but he was a quick learner.

She was quite sure she was not the first one to share his bed, but since showing his face had been a recent development, those encounters should have been in such a way he didn't show his face to others. So if he didn't take his helmet at all while in bed or if he made them wear a blindfold, Bo-Katan had no idea.

But hey, she was not one to complain, especially since perhaps she had caused the first crack to the bubble of strict beliefs Din had grown up with and now she was the one enjoying the look on those brown eyes she could lose herself in.

Especially at that moment, when she could see his gaze darkening with lust while she was taking off her clothes.

"Do you like what you see?", she asked playfully.

Din smirked as a response, and took her in his arms while kissing her fiercely. Every nerve in her body felt ignited by a newfound spark as he ravished her lips.

While his tongue hastily made way into her mouth, Bo-Katan swiftly relieved him of the ties of beloved armour and it dropped on the floor. As she slid her hands over Din's chest, he let the hand on her waist slowly slither its way up to her breast, as his lips feasted on her neck.

She slammed her eyes shut as he took his time scorching kisses all the way from her collarbone to her breasts. She had wondered that if his gaze alone could arouse her so much, what his lips would do to her, and as if he could read her mind, she didn't have to wonder for long.

For a moment, she felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. It seemed as if all her senses were consumed by the combination of his grip on her hips, rough and needy and his kisses, sweet and tender yet desperate at the same time. He took his sweet time kissing the swell below his breasts and pinching her nipples after eagerly licking them, which was torturing but pleasant. She reached to grab his hair and brushed her fingers tenderly through his beard as he kissed his way down her abdomen. She wanted to feel again her rough callous hands on her breasts, but he took her swiftly in his arms and lifted her up to the edge of her bed.

She was used to be the one leading, the one always in control of the situation, but for a bit, she let herself go and enjoy the moment.

And what a kriffing surprise was what Din could do with his lips.

Of course it had been a process for him to finally get used to remove his helmet, it took him to go through several experiences and engage with others, especially all to recover his kid, but she was pleased to think of the role she had initially played to help him achieve that.

Din kissed her bare knee and then he hooked her legs up and over his shoulders so she was lying down the bed. He kissed his way along her inner thighs until he reached her lower lips. Parting them, he lifted his brown eyes at her as he started teasing her clit with his finger and smirked when he saw her bit her lip as her mossy green eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you like it?"

"Just don't... stop", she started but her words got caught in the back of her throat as he eased his finger inside.

"You were saying?"

"Dank farrik."

Her fingers wove into his short curls, holding his head close as he leaned in and flicked his tongue across her clit a few times as he began to pump his finger slowly.

Din added a second finger and when he curled them slightly, she could not help but moan loudly and bucked her hips. He then began to speed it up, encouraged by the feeling of her tighten around him as she locked her feet behind Din's head and began to rock against him.

"Din" she softly murmured against his hand, the rest of her words not audible.

"Hmmm?" he hummed against her bundle of nerves, causing her to loudly gasp as she came hard, her legs squeezing tightly.

As her body relaxed, Din traced her slick folds with his tongue, licking her clean and still leaving her wet and ready for him.

Bo-Katan inhaled and pushed up on her elbows, lifting her mouth to Din's. She kissed him, her tongue sliding along his as she moaned, not shy at all about enjoying her taste on his tongue. He took a deep breath through his nose and then kissed her roughly as if he was a starving man.

She pulled him down on top of her but then used her weight to make him roll onto his back. He just watched as she straddled him, rising over him, and reaching between her legs, she took him in hand, making him groan as she stroke him, perhaps to torment him as he did, taking her sweet time. But then she sank down on him, moving her hips to seat herself fully on his cock.

"Dank farrik" now he was the one gasping. His hips tried to arch up, but she leaned forward and braced her hands on his chest. She started moving, riding him slowly, hips rising back and forth as the waves on the open sea. Bo-Katan held his gaze, her lips parted slightly with her breathy moans. Din found she couldn't look away.

She was the one to break first, and when she uttered his name, his reaction took her by surprise. He sat up and twisted her underneath him. He briefly slipped out of her but immediately shoved his cock back. Her cry was loud and sharp, and she wrapped her leg around Din's waist while he pushed the other above his shoulder so he could thrust deeper.

Nothing else mattered at this moment other than him inside her, in and out with every punch of his hips forward. She came so quickly, while his forehead was resting against hers, and then she felt him coming too. He groaned loudly, still thrusting as he spilled inside her.

She felt him rolling onto her side, while she curled up on her side to face him. Bo-Katan's hand rested on his cheek, feeling flushed, and then leaned to kiss him again, pressing her mouth to his.

Words escaped between them and it seemed both were afraid to break the feeling of the moment.

His brown eyes looked at her tenderly, as if he wanted to memorize every tiny detail: every tiny freckle and every single scar on her face. She softly smiled while his hand was trailing along the curve of her shoulder, down her arm to her elbow and back again, with such a soft touch light as a feather.

Back when he left at the Imperial Gozanti freighter, she recalled thinking they might not see each other again. 

It seemed life - or The Force, as her Jedi friend Ahsoka would say - worked in mysterious ways.

And she was glad that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.


End file.
